The present invention relates to a tree or pole climber commonly used by arborists or utility workers, and more particularly relates to a two piece tree or pole climber having an upper calf bracket portion and a lower “J” shaped stirrup bracket portion, with the upper and lower portions configured to be interchangeably connected together.
Tree or pole climbers typically are formed from a single piece of metal to have an upper calf bracket portion and a lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion, with the upper calf bracket portion being configured to be strapped to a user's calf over a boot, with appropriate padding or shielding, and the lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion being configured to be strapped to the user's foot. The lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion is also typically configured to have one or more spurs or gaffs bolted to the lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion. The upper and lower bracket portions each can be formed with different angles and configurations to suit the particular user or the intended use of the climber. Such climbers are also typically formed as one piece of a variety of materials, such as steel, aluminum or titanium, for example, with each material having desirable properties of strength, durability and weight. It would be desirable to provide a climber formed of an upper calf bracket portion and a lower “J” shaped stirrup bracket portion separate from the upper calf bracket portion, with the upper and lower portions configured to be interchangeably connected together, such that the upper calf bracket portion and lower bracket portion can be formed with different angles and configurations, and of different materials, and assembled together as desired.
It would also be desirable to provide a grip portion on a bottom surface the lower “J” shaped stirrup bracket portion of the climber, to give an arborist some traction when walking across branches. The present invention meets these and other needs.